Talk:Miniature Gray Giant
Pre-event weekend comments Note: For all other mini-pets, we do not have individual articles for each one. I suspect the Grey Giant will be a new monster added to the Beastiary following the release of Nightfall. To me, links to it should remain red until we have images or some sort of actual data to include. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:41, 10 September 2006 (CDT) I have the PC Gamer issue (no. 153) in my possession. On page 115 is the following: It's almost tempting not to tell you about our November issue, just to make you squirm a little it's going to be so bery juicy and delicious. Mmm, anyone hungry...for details on the next Guild Wars game? For the exclusive Guild Wars mini pet you can only get from us. Along with this is a picture of the Grey Giant, a mummy wearing what looks to be bronze armor. Half it's face is an armored mask, while the other half is a mummified skeleton with a huge tusk.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 14:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :I have the same issue Xis10al, but I agree w/Barek. Also the picture in the magazine is of concept art, not an ingame image, so the actual render may be somewhat different from that. --Rainith 22:51, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Image of miniature The picture in use, where did it originate? Is it in a press release, the GW gallery (can't access from work), or a magazine's website? Please specify source of pre-release images, due to copyright concerns. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:42, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Left a message on Phoenix's talk page asking him to comment here about it. --Rainith 16:08, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Rofl, wanted to see if it was Still in use. I took this screenshot During the NF beta Weekend, at which point I submitted it to a guide on Guild Wars Guru describing how to obtain it. --Koala MeatPie 09:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Gray Moved to Grey, unless this is it's actual name, anyone have a link? — Skuld 14:48, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :The US spelling of the color is Gray. I would expect ArenaNet to likely use the US spelling as thats what they've done with other names. Still, many Americans are sloppy and use both interchangeably, so who knows what we'll actually see once its released. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:52, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Huh, and i'm clueless lol. — Skuld 14:56, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Gray and Grey are both used to spell the color's name. It's like armor and armour or center and centre. As Barek stated, the spelling Gray is more American, as you can see the differences in Gray and Grey. The correct spelling should have been in the PC Gamer (no. 153) preview for the November edition, since it states the name. Maybe since Rainith has issue 153, he can shed some light on the name. -Gares 15:47, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'll check when I get home, 90% sure it was spelled "Gr'e'''y" in the mag. --Rainith 16:06, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::You also spelt "color" american style :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 219.89.209.197 (talk • ) 15:54, September 13, 2006 (CDT). ::::::Oficially is Gray Giant. So please revert back.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 19:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Source It comes from the official EU Guild Wars news: http://eu.guildwars.com/ Gray Giant Magazine Offer. Gues i am the only one who checks that site now and then :).--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 19:09, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the info, so it looks like based on that and the previous thing from PC Gamer that will be the one to look out for --Lemming64 19:28, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Phoenix, please see Project:Image use policy, just because an image is posted on Guild Wars' web site, that does not give us permission to use it here. In fact they specifically ask that you do not do that w/o written permission. That is why the image was deleted. Sorry. :( --Rainith 13:58, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Delete As the image was really the only thing in this article, and it was removed per GW:IMAGE, I'm adding the delete tag. Red links are not evil, they help flag items where content is needed once we can get in-game images; red links are better than empty articles. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:45, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Tradeable I heard that the minipet is not tradeable during the preview event. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) stealing Do you you think it should be noted that page 96 has no protection (such as a scratch-off film) and thus the keys can be easily copied and stolen? i know some peole that have done that, which is why I plan on taking one from the middle of the magazine stack. I think itis the job of any wiki to inform people of such things. :PC Gamer Magazine comes wrapped. So if you come across an unwrapped one, don't purchase it.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 06:55, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Non-DVD editions don't. I've seen them in store. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 11:53, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::This issue is a DVD edition.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:47, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::*Shrug* I've seen every issue in both flavors. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 17:34, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yep it definetly comes in both types of issue, both have codes in. So if you are going to buy one I would recomend buying the DVD version to avoid the possibility that the code has been stolen, the other option is to input it as soon as you get home, if it doesn't work take it back to the store and complain. --Lemming64 17:46, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Just as a note, I picked up the non-DVD version, it was the last one left of either version, and had obviously been read thru in the store(Barnes and Nobel) and had no problems. :) --Rainith 20:16, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Notes While I'm usually anti-blanking, I have to agree with anon in this case (although he/she should've made a comment in their edit summary). How is insulting Gail Gray about her potential weight a relevant note? I have serious doubts that this note is a real potential source. I see it more likely to be speculation that belongs on the discussion page rather than in the article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:38, 2 October 2006 (CDT) It is really stupid, and however reverted it back is a rea jer. I'm delating the comment, as it is just stupid not to mention just unjustified. he gray ginat is a moster in nightfall, not some offesive joke on Galie.For god's sake, she's not really "fat", not obesely double-chin fat anyway.--68.192.188.142 11:27, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It's a possibility lots of in-game references like this have more to do with the name than the actual "thing" :S-Onlyashadow 11:28, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::I find it highly unlikely that the programmers would insert an insult about weight in the name of a character. For one, in the US, an HR department would have convulsive fits over such a reference. Even if it is a reference to Gail, I would suspect it more a reference to height than weight. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:34, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::Is she remarkably tall?-Onlyashadow 11:36, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Not a clue - but in my mind, "giant" is more frequently associated with extremely tall persons/creatures rather than extremely obese. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:38, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Good point but I've seen it used to describe overall size as well(more so with animals). I guess we could ask someone who has seen her in person...-Onlyashadow 11:41, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am 99.9999 percent certain this item has nothing to do with Ms. Gray, and the person who drew the connection has an extrordinarily unseemly mind. However, I have to admit I would really love a Gaile Gray minipet! ^_^ Her character is adorable, and she always brings so much fun to events. In conclusion, go Gaile Gray! --Tisiphone 17:17, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Recovery after Preview Event I'm going to be sorely dissapointed if I lose my gray giant due to the preview event. Did anyone else note that you could only /bonusitems the quest item one time, and if you recreated your character it was lost for good? Without storage, it was virtually impossible to keep the necessary item through the duration of the event if you wanted to try multiple professions and use your bonus weapons. Since they still haven't deleted our preview event characters, I'm thinking there will be no way for me to ever get the minipet. --Tisiphone 17:14, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Not true, Anet has stated that the ablity to get the item will be reset after the preveiw event, even if you made one during the event. however, I'm not toatally sure if you can get it again with your preveiw char if you saved the char.--68.192.188.142 20:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :A quote from the magazine on the page with the code: :*"If you've already scored your Gray Giant mini pet in the Preview Event and want to get him back for the final retail release, simply follow these steps again and you'll get him back!" :-- Dashface 02:47, 22 November 2006 (CST) More than one If you buy more than one issue of the magazine, can you get two of them (by entering two separate access codes)?--Token Cleric 15:52, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :As with all GW access codes, you can only have one of each. You can't add an extra Prophecies key to an account that already has Prophecies to get extra slots, and similarly, you can't add another magazine key to get extra minipets. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:13, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure? have you tested this? because if you kept your PCgamer subscription there is another code in the Holiday 2006 issue.--Coloneh RIP 17:58, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::I've bought two magazines, and yes, you can only add ONE code. Maybe someone can add this to the notes section. Jebus 12:50, 15 February 2007 (CST)